


Gay For Even

by nyicris



Series: skam drabbles [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Isak is so done, Lesbian Vilde, M/M, even is so extra, vilde is SO CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/pseuds/nyicris
Summary: Isak is done with The Straights™ but maybe Vilde is a little gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by @cherryacida on twitter!!!!!! <3

"So, Isak. You're gay."

Vilde was fidgeting. She had been thinking about this conversation for months now. Luckily, they were at one of Eva’s parties and alcohol gave her the courage she needed to pull her friend aside and do this.

Isak, completely sober, rolled his eyes.

“Hold on.” Then, he took a piece of crumpled paper from his hoodie. Vilde gave him a questioning look, but Isak began reading it aloud anyway.

"Dear straight friend/classmate/co-work- Wait, no. Dear Vilde. We've known each other for weeks/months... years, and you just found out I have a boyfriend. I'm sure you are happy for us, because, who wouldn't. Yes, we are two guys. No, we are not cute, we are hot as fuck... _What the fuck Even_. Yes, we have mind-blowing sex- _OKAY THAT WAS TOTALLY UNNECESSARY BABY_." He blushed. How cute. "Blahblahblah, in conclusion, please stop objectifying our relationship/our sexualities. We are just two human beings who don't want people to sexualize and/or fetishize their relationship, as we have to deal with enough heteronormativity on a daily basis. We look forward to keep in touch with you. Have a nice day. Now smile and excuse yourself politel... wait." He shook his head and smiled at Vilde. "It was nice talking to you. Now, I need to go hold Magnus' hair while he pukes in the toilet."

"What was that, Isak?" 

He sighed. "Even wrote this for me because I never know what to say when people tell me shit like ‘I love gay people’ or ‘you’re so cute’. I don’t get it. I’m so done.”

"But that was not what I wanted to say to you!"

"Hurry up then, I was not joking about Magnus."

He stared at Vilde, arms crossed and an uninterested expression in his face. Vilde kept reconsidering whether to tell him or not. They were not that close –she knew he hated Kosegruppa meetings and only attended to the parties to boast about his just-got-out-of-Oslo’s-fashion-week-runway boyfriend. She was about to back off but repeated herself  _Isak has to understand_ for the 1898219th time. 

"How did you... how did you know you were gay for Even?"

Her friend chuckled, and then began to speak with that sarcastic tone of his. "It was his antigravity hair. Definitely. You know you're gay for someone when you love their hair.”

"Well, Eva's hair is not that special."

Isak's eyes almost fell off their sockets. 

"Okay, _okay_ , wait. Even gave me another note for this kind of situation." He got it from another pocket. "Dear not-that-straight friend/classmate... Vilde.”

**Author's Note:**

> who's more of an heterophobe: isak or even???
> 
> i'm thinking of writing part 2 from even's POV ~
> 
> anyways. find me on twitter: @evenismo


End file.
